Scars run deeper
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Some scars aren't always visible, they run deeper than the bruises that cover the boy's skins and last longer. The Curtis parents weren't all what they seemed. They were drug dealers and child abusers and it's up to the brothers to survive the best way they can and stay gold, because sometimes gold is only a wish. Rated T for child abuse and drug mentioning. Everyone is alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: I have done my research on abuse and I hope that I can write it with respect. Home shouldn't hurt and if you are abused or suspect that somebody is abused, please contact social services or guidance counselor or some other trusted adult. You are not alone.**

**I don't think that a story like this has ever been written, but then again, there are almost 9,000 stories, so I'm not sure. This is an AU or a what-if, depending on his you look at it. **

**Some characters may seem OOC, but that's normal because of the abuse.**

**Darry: 20**

**Ponyboy: 13-almost-14**

**Soda: 16**

**Sodapop's POV**

I kept my arm wrapped securely around my baby brother, hoping that dad had gotten his latest fix and wouldn't bother us again tonight, while also hoping that Darry was safe too.

Ponyboy resented Darry a lot. He said that Darry tried to act like our father, which was true, but he also thought that Darry was dad's favorite because he was never abused, but that was all a lie. He had bit hit many times before, but I liked to get Ponyboy away before anyone could get hit.

Darry worked as a roofer to pay for the bills. Pony thought that the some of the money Darry got was actually dad's. Well, that's sort of true. Dad sold drugs and mom, well, my mom was another story.

She had always done drugs, but she managed to get dad to start them when Ponyboy was three. Darry and I were lucky enough to be healthy when we were born, but Pony was born early and mom didn't breastfeed him enough, leaving him smaller then all his classmates, especially since he was moved ahead a grade. I was dumb, though, never able to concentrate.

Contrary to Pony's beliefs, Darry had been hit before, but most of it wasn't around Ponyboy and Darry kept his mouth shut whenever he was hurt.

The gang didn't now about the abuse. Mom and dad were all nice when they were around, offering cake and a place to stay to keep up the facade, no one would believe us anyway and the teachers wouldn't care if we came to school with bruises.

Dad made sure to leave bruises that couldn't be seen, but the physical and verbal abuse had more repercussions on our spirits than on our bodies. Bruises healed quick, but some wounds left permanent scars. Our innocence had been stolen by the harsh realities of greaser life at a young age.

It wasn't fair and the bitterness was building up in all of us. It was present in Darry's cold, hard eyes. It was present as a scared and kicked puppy in Johnny. It was bitter and wild in Dallas and It was a humorous facade in Two-Bit. In me it was hidden a movie-star smile and in Ponyboy, it was the reason that he had retreated into his quiet, jumpy shell of the once innocent daydreamer of his youth. These were our coping methods, but they never seemed to dull the aching wish for something better.

**Johnny's POV**

I was sitting on the Curtis's front porch with Ponyboy, smoking. He seemed jumpier than usual today, I bet the Socs were bothering him because it really hot out and he was in a T-shirt and jeans, while I had my shirt off. They problem got a hold of his ribs or something and he was hiding the bruises or something.

"Why don't you put on some shorts, Ponyboy?" I asked softly. He barely acknowledge me, shaking his head.

"Why not? Are you sick?" I asked, concerned. If he wasn't uncomfortable in the heat, he had to be sick or something.

"I got homework to do," he mumbled hurriedly, leaving to his room.

Moments later Mr. Curtis pulled into the drive.

"Hey Johnny," he slurred. Odd, he barely ever got drunk. I didn't want to deal with a drunk so I left to go to my house to deal with two drunks.


	2. Chapter 2: Golden wishes

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :) **

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Come out here, boy," dad called to me. I slowly shuffled out of my room and out to my drunk father. I stared into his green eyes. I hated people with green eyes because I could never trust them.

I saw my father holding my report card. I got all A's and one high B, I hoped that he was proud of me.

"What is this?" He screamed, grabbing my shoulder roughly and pointing to the B. I barely flinched at him and just shrugged. He threw me against the wall.

"I ask you a question an answer!" He screamed.

"It's my report card, sir," I informed him quietly.

"Don't get mouthy with me," he growled, slugging me a few times in the chest.

He stomped away and I hoped I was in the clear, but he whipped around and threw a beer bottle at me. The glass shattered above my eye, cutting it. I was so glad that Sodapop was out with Steve. As much as I hated Steve I knew that he would keep Soda safe.

My ribs were already bruised from a few nights ago and my dad kicked me hard in the ribs with his steel toe boots. I bit down hard on my lip to keep from crying out.

"Get out of here," he screamed at me. I rushed out of the house and saw Soda and Steve walking.

_I got to get them away, they can't know about this_, I thought, _Dad will change one day and he loves us_.

"Hey, Soda," I called. He smiled freely at me, knowing why I wasn't in the house.

"Hey, Ponyboy, wasn't to go to Bucks?" He asked. Genius! Steve would never go to Bucks with me.

Steve snorted and left.

"I'll pass on that one," he muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Ponyboy, let me see," he apologized. I shook my head. He tried to lift up my shirt put I pushed it back down.

"I'm okay, let's go to the lot," I suggested. We could only go to the lot when Johnny's parents weren't fighting, which meant that they drank too much and passed out.

I bunched up the newspapers together to keep us warm and snuggled into Soda's arm. He was the only one I let near me, the only one I let myself love or get close too. His arm was the only thing that kept the nightmares at bay.

**X**

I woke up early enough to see the golden rays if the sunset just peaking through. The mist and the amber colors lit up the sky and the Earth. I wished that everything could be gold all the time. _Gold, Gold is only something that I could wish for_, I thought bitterly, the few relaxing seconds ruined by my thoughts.

Soda woke up a few moments after the sun had risen, just barely missing the beautiful color display. I wished I could have shown it to him because Soda's never seen a sunset before.

**A/N: I know that that was short, but I wanted to end it there. Sorry. Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Survival of the fittest

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :) **

**Sodapop's POV**

I woke up to see Ponyboy staring at something with a wishful/mournful expression. He was staring at the horizon like he was aching for it to give him something. Once he looked at me I tried to read his green eyes, but there was just too much emotion in then for me to read.

I was hoping dad had gotten drunk or high enough to be passed out and leave us alone. Darry couldn't afford a hospital bill at the moment, he was working himself sick. I hadn't told him, but I planned to drop out and get a job at the DX. The boss said that he would hire me when I was ready. Steve was the mechanic, the best in Tulsa, which means that I automatically got a job too.

I knew that Ponyboy would be devastated. I just hoped that he could forgive me.

**X**

I turned in the slip today. It had been "signed by parent or guardian" which was true, I guess, I was kind of my own guardian. I knew that I needed to tell Darry about this, but I figured that I could tell him with a paycheck in hand. My paycheck was going to be a little over $50, which wasn't too bad of pay.

I waited a week and slowly approached Darry with my copy of the drop out paper hidden behind my back.

"Hey, Darry?" I questioned cautiously, "Got a minute?"

"Yeah, what do you need, Sodapop?" Darry asked. I handed him the drop out paper and then the check.

"I want to help Darry, help keep Ponyboy in school and college. Your going to kill yourself on your own," I informed him gently. He looked madder than I had seen him in a long time. I shrunk back.

"Soda, what where you thinking?" He yelled. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I didn't want to make him angrier.

"You need help, Darry, admit it," I informed him,"It can't be undone."

"I'm upset, Soda, your not one to normally give up, but…" he sighed heavily, too warn down to keep yelling at me about this, seeing how I was so set on dropping out. I nodded mutely, too stunned that he let me off that easily to speak. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down to pay the bills.

I hoped that once work picked up at the DX that I could take some burdens off of him so that he would be less stressed out all the time.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was so bored in the house. Everyone worked and dad was only-God-knows-where getting high pr planning to get high.

That was good for me, he only hurt us when he was dying for a fix or out of money, which was out fault. All his money he blew on booze and other junk, which meant that before Darry could legally get a job we slipped a little money from Dad's wallet and other people's wallets or eaten we could get enough money sometimes we ate out of garbage cans. It was gross, but it was survival.

**A/N: Was that too short? I warned you that they may seem OOC. Darry didn't yell because he didn't want to scare Soda and because he didn't have the state to worry about. Soda, and all abyss kids, are sensitive to yelling and fist raising.**

**Please vote:**

**#1: Ponyboy gets really sick while Darry and Soda are at work and Mr. Curtis hurts him really bad.**

**#2: I know I've done a separate story like this, but Darry works himself sick, brother fluff.**

**#3: Ponyboy gets a high fever and Mr. Curtis gives him drugs and Pony takes them because his fever is high and he's delirious.**

**Thanks guys.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tulsa PD

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :) **

**It may seem like this is going nowhere, but I actually do have a well thought out plan. Shocking, I know, I never make a plan. :)**

**Ponyboy's**

I woke up feeling really cold, but I didn't know why. It was summer and we couldn't have the air conditioning on very much. I really hoped that I wasn't getting sick or something. I decide to go for a walk in hopes that the warm air would make me feel better and wake me up some.

I shakily got to my feet, feeling dizzy. I regained my balance and started to put on my shoes. I noticed that my hands were shaking which made it difficult to put on my old dirty-white converse.

I walked all the way to the lot, too tired to run, and saw Johnny laying there.

"Hey, Pony," he called. I sneezed loudly which made him jump slightly.

"Hey," I croaked stuffily. I must have looked as bad as I sounded because he was staring at me worriedly. When I got close enough he felt my forehead.

"Your hot, Ponyboy," he told me. I tried to redirect,"Hot? I'm freezing."

"Why did your mom let you out of the house? Your really hot," Johnny asked. I ignored the cheeky comment wanting to escape out of my mouth and instead I quickly tried to make an excuse.

"I'm... She doesn't know. Umm… She's sick too and was sleeping when I left," I lied hurriedly. He nodded, believing the lie. He told me to go home and I actually wasn't feeling to good so I gave in. My head pounding head was pounding the whole walk home.

When I got inside I realized that dad wasn't here and neither was mom. That kind of worried me, but I was too exhausted to find out where they were. Normally, I would sleep in the lot to avoid a beating while my guard was down, but I need to be careful about the gang finding out and Johnny is there right now so I just slept in my bed.

**Sodapop's POV**

I walked home from work and into my normally empty house. I went into the room I shared with Ponyboy and saw him sleeping on the bed. Even in the awfully dark lighting I could see that he was pale and his cheeks were flushed a bright pink-red. I put my hand on his forehead and cheeks, feeling for a fever. He definitely had a fever, he was burning up.

I wanted to wake him up and take his temperature, but I could find a thermometer. I head Darry come through the door and decided to ask him where the thermometer was.

"I don't think we have one. Why? Who's sick?" He asked, concerned. I didn't have a chance to respond because Ponyboy stumbled out of his room and the doorbell rang. None of the gang rang the doorbell so Darry answered it. I was met face-to-face with the Tulsa Police Department, and they did not look very happy.

**A/N: Sorry that that was short. Anybody want to guess where Mr. and Mrs. Curtis are and why the cops are there? Sorry that I didn't use #1, but I thought that this idea was better.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hidding behind the stall door

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :) **

**Sodapop's PPV**

I didn't have a chance to respond because Ponyboy stumbled out of his room and the doorbell rang. None of the gang rang the doorbell so Darry answered it. I was met face-to-face with the Tulsa Police Department, and they did not look very happy.

Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell Ponyboy that I dropped out.

**Ponyboy's POV **

I could hear Soda and Darry talking so I decided to get out of bed or else I would be able to sleep tonight. I heard the doorbell ring and saw Darry answering it. It was the police.

_What did mom and dad do now_? I thought begrudgingly. If they were arrested then Soda and I would have to go to a Boys Home. I was starting to get scared when I heard the five key words, "car accident," "hospital," and "critical condition."

I froze. No matter how much my parents hated me I hoped that one day they would love me. I choked on a sob, holding onto Soda's arm for support. Darry took action, gathering us up to go to the hospital. He told me to breathe, but each breathe was shaky and weak.

I somehow made it into the truck, but I'm not sure how I did.

I walked into the hospital and sat down while Darry asked for information. It was two hours before Darry was called into a separate room. I knew that wasn't good.

"It's okay, Ponyboy. Take a deep breathe or else your going to hyperventilate," he soothed me softly. I tried to do what he said when Darry cane out, his face stoic and free of any emotion.

"Pony, Soda..." Darry started, taking a deep breath,"She's gone. Dad was high and crashed into a tree. She flew through the windshield. I'm going to call the gang."

I heard Soda break down and start to sob next to me. It took a few seconds for the news to hit me. Soda wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rested his chin on my head as we cried. I squished my face into his chest and sniffled, trying to calm down. I wasn't sure why I was upset, but I was. I would always love my mom even if the love was only one-sided.

**Darry's POV**

Mom was dead? I wanted to cry, but I couldn't in front of my brothers. They sobbed in each others arms.

I went to the front desk and asked for information on my dad in a strangled voice. That had no information on him other than the fact that he was critical which we knew from the cops.

I saw the gang in the waiting room comforting my brothers. I knew I was close to breaking so I escaped to the nearby bathroom stall. I shut the stall door and let the sobs overtake my body. I couldn't believe she was gone and that I couldn't say goodbye. I didn't care what she did to us, I loved her.

I felt bile rush up my throat ad burn it. I leaned over the toilet and threw up. The stress was overwhelming and crushing me in the small stall.

After a few more minutes I shakily got up to my feet and washed my face off with cold water. I focused on the fact that dad was still alive and that my brothers were safe. I decided to see, again, if they had any information on dad.

**A/N: Poor Curtis's. Will they open up about this abuse now that Mrs. Curtis is dead? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 The news and surprise visitors

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :) **

**Ponyboy's POV**

After I had calmed down and Darry came back he asked the front desk lady about dad. She informed us that he was starting to respond. I was so happy that he was going to be okay, but then I saw a social worker walk into the hospital waiting room. Why was she here?

"Hello Boys. I'm here to take um… Po-Ponyboy and…S-S-Sodapop... Curtis?" She stumbled over our original names as if it was a verbal hurtle.

"Why?" Darry asked. She smiled, but it wasn't a friendly gesture, it was more of a menacing grin.

"Your a minor and no one can take custody. Linda Curtis is dead and Darrel Curtis, if he recovers, will be charged with vehicle manslaughter and possession of heroin with intent to sell, which is a felony offense. That's a 40 year sentence, dear," she informed us. No, dad's alive, but we're still going to a Boys Home. I started to sob. _40 years_? I thought.

"I'll apply for custody of my brothers," Darry announced, shocking me. He wanted to take care of us?

"How old are you?" The social worker asked Darr.

"20," he informed her sternly. She nodded stiffly, obviously not to keen on letting a greaser get custody.

"Well then, this is very serious, Darrel, but very well. You can call tomorrow and set up a court date," and with that she left swiftly, heels clicking loudly as she walked.

"You would do that for us?" I asked astonished. Darry nodded.

"I love you guys, of course I'll take care of you," Darry told me. Soda and I both answered with "I love you too" and headed to the truck. The gang had left to go to our house an hour ago to give us alone time until we could get the news.

I fell asleep in the car until we pulled into our driveway. Soda tried shake me awake, but I was too tired to respond to him.

"I got him Soda," I heard a voice say. Cold hands came on my back and thinking it was dad I tried to get away. I wasn't sure who it was, but I didn't want to trust the stranger.

"It's just Darry," A rough Boise cooed into my ear. I started to relax and fell asleep in the strangers arms.

**Darry's POV**

Soda was desperately trying to wake up Pony, but he was passed out cold. I slipped my hands under him and immediately in his feverish state he started to squirm around. I wasn't sure who he thought I was or what I was doing, but I tried to let him know that he was safe.

"It's just Darry," I told him softly. Realizing that he was okay he fell asleep, cuddling into my warm chest.

I went in to Soda and Ponyboy's room and laid him onto the bed. Soda took off his shoes and shirt and then hopped into bed next to him. I wanted to go to sleep also, but needed to take Ponyboy's temperature first. His temperature was almost 103 which really worried me. I heard him cough in his sleep as I left the room. There wasn't anything I could do tonight.

I couldn't believe all that happened today. My dad had killed my mom, got charged with a felony, and I agreed to take custody of my younger brothers. I didn't regret it, but I was scared. I tried to tell myself that I had done this my whole life, but it didn't work.

**A/N: I know that this is short, sorry, but it had a lot of action. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cuts, bruises, and scars

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :) **

**Two-Bit's POV**

Darry asked me to babysit Ponyboy and after the fact that their mom died and their dad is in the hospital, there was no way that I could say no. I still wasn't sure what had happened because all Darry said was "car accident" in a tone that said he didn't want to talk about it. I knew they are hurting, their parents were one of the only good parents on the East Side of town.

I went into Ponyboy's room to check his temperature. It was 103 still, so I wondered if taking his shirt and blankets off of him would help.

I pulled the blankets off of him and pulled off his shirt. When I saw his stomach and ribs I cursed loudly. Someone had hurt him bad.

Old cuts and new cuts covered his ribs and purple bruises covers his stomach and arms. When I cussed it was loud enough to wake him up. He sat up quickly and tried to grab his shirt, but I took it away from him. I was shocked to see his back was also covered in scars and bruises.

"Who did this?" I asked. He looked up at me, fear covering his face.

"No one," he mumbled quietly.

"Your a cutter then?" I asked appalled. Luckily, he shook his head no.

"None if your business," he told me.

"It is! Who did this," I growled at him. He shrunk back from my loud voice.

"The Socs?" I asked. He shook his head again.

"Is it someone we know?" I asked. He nodded. Who do I know that would do this to a kid?

"Is it someone in the gang?" I asked. He shook his head. There was another option that I didn't even want to consider, but it was nagging at me like the time Johnny was jumped. I think I could guess what was happening here.

"Your parents?" I asked.

"No!" He answered too quickly and the he started breathing heavy.

"Ponyboy..." I started warningly. He put his head in his hands and started to cry. I wrapped him in a hug and rubbed his back. I was ready to kill someone, specifically Mr. and Mrs. Curtis.

In between sobs he gasped out his story about his mom and dad's abuse. I found it hard to believe, but the scars and the fear in his eyes were too much evidence.

"Y-You can't t-t-tell anyone, T-Two-Bit-t," he told me through chattering teeth. He was sweating from the fever and I knew all this crying wasn't helping, it was just stressing him out. I promised and told him to lay down. He fell asleep on contact with the pillow and I excited his room.

**Sodapop's POV**

I walked in just as Two-Bit walked out of Pony's room. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Two-Bit," I greeted. He glared at me.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us. Johnny did, Steve did, and even Dally did, but you never told us that your parents abused you," he confronted me. I froze.

"Who told you?" I growled.

"Ponyboy. His fever got really high so I took his shirt off and saw the cuts and bruises. You should have told us, we would have cared, we could have helped," he told me. I clenched my fists.

"You don't understand. Dad threatened us, saying that if we told anyone he would hurt us worse," I told him. His face softened a little.

"You should tell the rest of them now. He can't hurt you anymore," he reminded me.

"It's not that simple. It's up to Ponyboy to tell Johnny, there best friends, and he'll probably tell Dally, and it's up to me to tell Steve," I reminded him. He nodded.

"Then tell Steve."

**A/N: Yay! Two-Bit knows! And the rest of the gang will soon know. :) Was this realistic? What's going to happen now? Hopefully they can all heal… but where's the fun in that? This story isn't over yet! XP**


	8. Chapter 8: Repercussions

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :) **

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Hey Johnny," I started. Soda had told me that I needed to tell Johnny about the abuse, but I was scared that he would judge me or be upset with me or something like that. I was scared to trust him even though he went through the same thing at his house.

"Yeah?" He asked in his usual soft voice. I gulped and pulled up my shirt to expose my scars. Well, the physical ones at least.

"I got to tell you something," I told him. His eyes were wide and his finger traced a deep pink scar that went from the bottom of my ribs up my chest, but he didn't say anything and let me finish my thought first.

"Well… I really don't want to do this… but you should know who did this to me… it was… my dad. He was a drug dealer and he used to hit us around a lot when he was drunk or high or needing a fix. He told us that if we told anyone he would hurt us worse and we would get taken away," I told him. After I got started in rushed out of me like water. He seemed to be processing it all slowly and carefully. I heard him take a deep breathe before staring to speak.

"I know it helped me when I started to talk to you about the abuse that went on at my house, maybe it would help you to talk to someone," he suggested. That was a long speech for Johnny Cade, I was impressed.

"A therapist? Darry already beat you to the punch. He wants Soda and I to talk to a "helpful and trustful adult" which would be a therapist," I told him sarcastically and bitterly. He shook his head.

"I meant the gang. I can tell Dally if you'd like. It isn't such a bad idea to see a therapist, but I see you don't really want to," he observed. I nodded.

We moved on to some lighter topics until the sun set. When we got done watching it I went inside. For the first time tonight nightmares of dad's beatings didn't plague my dreams. I had no secrets, no reason to worry. Soda told Steve, I told Johnny, and Johnny is going to tell Dally. Why worry? Perfect question and that's what I'm scared of. Having no pain and no fear. I didn't know how to live without violence.

**Sodapop's POV**

"Do you remember the first time that you told me about your dad throwing you out?" I asked my best buddy. He nodded, remembering how I caught him crying in the lot.

"I told you I understood," I started, hoping I didn't have to spell it out.

"Spit it out, Soda. What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I promised Ponyboy that I would do this. Dad and mom were drug dealers, they abused us, and my dad was high when he wrecked and miles my mom. He is in jail," I said hurriedly. I tried the band aid technique, fast and painless, but I was still nervous to talk about the abuse that took place.

"That's horrible. Bastard! Why didn't you tell me earlier, I'm your best buddy, aren't I?" He asked with a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"Well, because my dad told us that we would be taken away from home and he would find us and hurt us, I'm sorry Steve," I apologized. He waved it off with a smile that it wasn't because I didn't truest him, it was just fear and threats.

"It's okay, Sodapop," he assured me. I smiled and got back to work, feeling a touch lighter, but worried about the repercussions now that the gang knew what had taken place in our house.


	9. Chapter 9: Therapy

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :) **

**This story should be about &amp;,000 words and about 3 more chapters after this chapter. Suggestions are super appreciated.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

**Therapy session: (Bold: Therapist Bold italics: ****Ponyboy****)**

**"Hi, Ponyboy. I'm Mrs. Smith."**

**_"Hi, Mrs. Smith."_**

**"What do you like to do?"**

**_"I like to read."_**

**"What is your favorite book?"**

**_"Gone With the Wind."_ **I loved how she didn't ask all the hard questions right away.

**"Do you love your parents?"**

**_"Yes."_**

**"Mhmm. Do you trust them?"**

**_"No."_**

**"Do you trust your friends."**

**_"Um… specify?"_**

**"Do you let them touch you it hit you?"**

**_"No, I usually flinch or shrink back."_**

**"Your time is up. We have a lot of work to do."**

**Darry's POV**

**Therapy session: (Bold: Therapist Bold italics: ****Darry****)**

**"Hello, Darrel. My name is Mrs. Smith."**

**_"Hello Mrs. Smith. It's just Darry."_**

**"Hi Darry. What do you like to do for fun?"**

**_"Well, I love to play football."_**

**"Where you ever on the team?"**

**_"No."_ **

**"Why?"**

**_"I was always working."_**

**"Mhmm. I'm going to ask you the same questions as your brother and see if you have the same answers?"**

**_"Okay."_**

**"Do you love your parents?"**

**_"Yes."_**

**"Do you trust your friends to hug you without flinching."**

**_"Not usually."_**

**"Your time is up. Your answers were mostly the same, which makes it easier for me. I'll see you next week."**

**Soda's POV**

**Therapy session: (Bold: Therapist Bold italics: Sodapop****)**

**"Hi, Sodapop. My name is Mrs. Smith. How are you"**

**_"Good, thanks ma'am."_**

**"I'm going to ask you the same questions as your brother and see if you have the same answers?"**

**_"Okay."_**

**_"_What do you like to do for fun?"**

**_"I work on cars, but that's also my job."_**

**"Mechanic, I see."**

**_"Yeah. I enjoy being a grease-monkey." _**

**"Do you love your parents even though they hurt you?"**

**_"Yeah. My mom was abused too, it's all she knows, violence and pain."_**

**"I see. You can empathize with her."**

**_"Yeah." _**

**"Do you trust your friends to touch you or anything without flinching back?"**

**_"I sometimes flinch, but not with Steve."_**

**"Can we use Steve to talk to?"**

**_"Yeah, he's my best friend."_**

**"Talk to him or your brothers if things get rough. Your time is up. All three of you seem to be on the same page, which is very interesting."**

**A/N: Sorry that that was short. Next chapter won't be a therapy session. Please leave suggestions. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Ending

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) ****suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :) **

**This chapter took forever to start writing, I don't know why.**

**This is the Epilogue.**

**Darry's POV**

Today we had to go to court for custody. Dad's trial was last week, but I wouldn't let my brothers go to it, but I found out that he got sentenced to life in prison.

All three of us dressed up in our best suits and so did most of the gang accept Dal. He looked mad about it, but he was in jeans and a nicer shirt.

We all piled into the truck and Two-Bit's car.

I tuned out most of it until I had to go up. The judge asked me about my job, why I wanted custody, etc. He called up Soda, who talked about me taking care of them while mom was still alive. Pony was nervous, so he only answered the questions with one word or the smallest amount of words possible.

"Ponyboy and Sodapop Curris will be placed in the custody of Darrel Curtis. Court dismissed," he announced. I could hear the gang whooping and hollering. Smiles the size of Texas spread across both my brothers face. I wrapped them in a hug.

I have custody.

**Last therapy session: (Ponyboy: Bold; Therapist: Bold italics)**

**_"Hi, Ponyboy. How are you?"_**

**"I'm good. I have good news."**

**_"You do?"_**

**"Two-Bit gave me a hug yesterday and I didn't flinch."**

**_"That's so good. You've made a lot of progress in the last year. This is your last session I'm afraid."_**

**"Yeah."**

**_"That's a good thing. When you first got here you didn't trust anyone. Is there anything you want to talk about?" _**

**"I'm kind of scared. What if I go back to how I was?"**

**_"You won't. You have tools to help yourself."_**

**"Yeah. Your right. Thanks."**

**_"Your welcome Ponyboy. Your time is up. Are you ready?"_**

**"Yeah."**

**Last therapy session: (Darry: Bold; Mrs. Smith: Bold italics)**

**_"Hello Darry."_**

**"Hi Mrs. Smith."**

**_"How are you?"_**

**"Good. You?"**

**_"Good. Are you excited to be done with therapy?"_**

**"Yeah, kind of."**

**_"Is there anything you want to talk about?"_**

**"How do I continue to help my brothers?"**

**_"Always your brothers. If they seem upset or worried, just get them to talk. Listening is key. Do you have someone to talk to?"_**

**"Yeah, I have my brothers to talk to."**

**_"That's good. Your times up."_**

**"Bye, Mrs. Smith."**

**"Goodbye, Darry."**

**Last therapy session: (Sodapop: Bold; Mrs. Smith: Bold italics)**

**"Hi Mrs. Smith." **

**_"Hi Sodapop. Are you excited for today?"_**

**"Yeah. I'm relieved to be done."**

**_"You should be proud, you've come along way."_**

**"Yeah, thanks."**

**_"Is there anything that worries you."_**

**"Sometimes, but I'm okay."**

**_"Do you remember what I told you?"_**

**"Yeah, talk."**

**_"Perfect. Are you ready to go?"_**

**"Yeah."**

**_"I'll miss you a lot. Bye."_**

**"You too. Bye, Mrs. Smith."**

Future:

Sodapop: Soda went to 'Nam for six months at age 18, but came back after getting wounded in the shoulder. Him and Steve opened up their own gas station. He married a nurse named Karen and had two boys, David and Harry.

Ponyboy: He went to college and majored in journalism after writing a novel about the abuse that took place. He married Cathy and had just one daughter, Ruth.

Darry: He went to college after Ponyboy with the money Pony made with his book. He majored in business and opened up his own roofing company with Two-Bit as his partner. He married Grace and had four kids, two girls and two boys. They were named Seth, Kelly, Mandy, and Alex.

Two-Bit: He married Kathy and worked with Darry at his business. They had triplets, all girls named Patricia, Heather, and Tammy.

Steve: He went to 'Nam for two years and was a prisoner of war for 6 months. After being addicted to heroin for ten years, he straightened out, opening a rehab center for Vets and married Evie. She was sterile so they adopted a baby boy who's name was William.

Johnny: Johnny got married to a girl named Mary and had two sons. They're names were Edward and George.

Dally: Dally never married, but knocked up Sylvia at 18. She ran off and left him with the baby girl. She was as hard as him and her name was Sarah.


	11. AN: Thank you to my faithful reviewers…

Thank you to all those who reviewed.

**BunnyLuvsU**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Amanda**

**Mycookiegirl**

**FrankElza**

**Fanfiction by Jen**

**xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx**

**Guest**


End file.
